


Love in the Time of Kaiju

by aliasConrad



Category: Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, friendships with all of the characters, lots of love for the shatterdome crew, might make offshoots of this for other characters if people like it, science friends, this is very self indulgent im sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasConrad/pseuds/aliasConrad
Summary: this is kinda just a placeholder for now since i came up with the title but i still have to write this. basically it’s an x reader fic for anyone else out there who goes hard for the quirky science man archetype. might mess around and make more for other characters if i feel like it
Relationships: Hermann Gottlieb/Reader





	Love in the Time of Kaiju

im putting words here because i can’t post this otherwise lol thanks for clicking! hopefully ill actually put something here within the next week or so. <3


End file.
